empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeta Imperatoris
Zeta Imperatoris (TRAPPIST-1) Andolian Protectorate Distance from Sol 39.5 ly System security rating 5/5 System civilian population 2,584,796,198 Number of assigned police squadrons: 120 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 30 System jump gate coordinates 00395602 (Gate 1), 00395603 (Gate 2) Ascension 23 06 30 Declination -05 02 36 Stars in system (single-star system) TRAPPIST-1, 0.08 solar masses, 0.12 solar radii, metallicity +0.04 Fe/H, spectral class M8 Non-CHZ planets Zeta Imperatoris 1, 0.9 Earth masses, 1.09 Earth radii, orbital period 1.51 days, semi-major axis 0.01 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.08, equilibrium temperature 400 K, uninhabited Zeta Imperatoris 2, 1.4 Earth masses, 1.06 Earth radii, orbital period 2.42 days, semi-major axis 0.02 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.08, equilibrium temperature 342 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Zeta Imperatoris 3, 0.4 Earth masses, 0.77 Earth radii, orbital period 4.05 days, semi-major axis 0.02 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.07, equilibrium temperature 288 K, population 1,278,280,998 Zeta Imperatoris 4, 0.6 Earth masses, 0.92 Earth radii, orbital period 6.1 days, semi-major axis 0.03 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.09, equilibrium temperature 251 K, population 1,302,451,562 Zeta Imperatoris 5, 0.68 Earth masses, 1.04 Earth radii, orbital period 9.21 days, semi-major axis 0.04 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.06, equilibrium temperature 219 K, uninhabited Zeta Imperatoris 6, 1.3 Earth masses, 1.13 Earth radii, orbital period 12.35 days, semi-major axis 0.05 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.06, equilibrium temperature 199 K, uninhabited Zeta Imperatoris 7, unknown Earth masses, 0.75 Earth radii, orbital period 20 days, semi-major axis 0.06 AU, orbital eccentricity unknown, equilibrium temperature 168 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Zeta Imperatoris 6 b, 0.1 Earth masses, 0.25 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 200 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.01 AU (Gate 1), Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.03 AU (Gate 2) System Details Zeta Imperatoris, or TRAPPIST-1 as it was known in the years following its discovery, was one of the oldest targets for colonization, and many generation ships were sent to this system. As time went on, the colonies first began to fall under the control of the United Nations. Then, revolts sprang up against the meddling and overly controlling UN, and several organizations came to power. The Alliance of Independent Settlements was born at this time, the Andolian Protectorate became a more prominent organization, and the Galactic Empire began its rise. TRAPPIST-1 was one of the first major colonies to join the Galactic Empire. After the Emperor’s death, Asgardian forces attempted to occupy this system, but the system's Imperial defense force, combined with a fleet of Andolian ships, repulsed their attack. The Protectorate has turned the system into an industrial and naval support powerhouse, with two Ubiqtorate class minor Andolian naval shipyards, and five Andolian naval support facilities. The Santonian Order also has two bases in this system, and their fearsome IK-401 interceptors patrol the spacelanes along with the rest of the monstrous system defense force, numbering over a thousand ships; the unofficial system defense force varies in size from day to day, but there is good reason to believe that over two and a half thousand Andolian and Andolian civilian ships of all sizes are engaged in keeping the system clear of pirates and UEO ships. Many UEO ships try to get into the system every day, but they are destroyed or forced to retreat before they can get very far. Major factories of New Severodvinsk Shipyards, Seldar Industries, Brock Industries, UHW Shipyards, Mystic Drive Yards, and Andolia Stardrive are located in this system, along with minor factories of Riredius Shipbuilding Co., Ceres Space, Military Grade Industries, Triskelion Stardrive, and Kordon Shipyards. The awesome industrial and military might of the Protectorate, as well as the morality and sense of purpose of its people, is its greatest defense against corruption and attack by other factions. This system is fairly rich in resources, and there are mining bases on all the uninhabited planets except Zeta Imperatoris 1. The mining bases on Zeta Imperatoris 2 are automated, since the planet’s surface is too hot for human miners to be sent there. Zeta Imperatoris 6 b is also mined, but its resources mainly consist of gemstones and silicates, not neutronium like the other planets that are mined in this system. A naval weapons testing center is located in the outer regions of this system. To ease outbound traffic congestion, two jump gates have been built in this system; however, because of the huge amount of ships that pass through the system constantly, there is still a fairly long wait time in the outbound traffic queue. The average outbound wait time is 20 minutes, but ships with priority clearance (naval ships or ships of the Santonian Order) get to skip the queue unless their pilots choose to wait. Many Asgardian ships avoid Andolian systems such as Zeta Imperatoris due to orders from the Asgardian central government to not help the Andolian economy in any way by not trading or using services in Andolian systems. Category:Star Systems Category:Single-star Star Systems Category:High Population Star Systems Category:Systems with Multiple Jump Gates Category:Former Imperial Systems Category:Industrial Hubs Category:Mining Hubs